


Felér egy kutyával

by Heteira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Snow, Teenagers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heteira/pseuds/Heteira
Summary: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, két gyerek és egy nagy halom hó az erdőben = móka





	Felér egy kutyával

**Author's Note:**

> 1, A hőmérsékletet Fahrenheitben mérem, ne kérdezzétek, miért, ezt általában váltogatni szoktam :P  
> 2, készült a decemberi Anonim meme keretében

– Papa, kérlek…

– Mmm…

Stiles megállt a lépcső tetején, és kivárt, hogy megtudja, mit akar Jared kicsikarni Derekből. Általában, ha belecsöppent egy egyezkedésükbe, mindketten hajlamosak voltak rátukmálni a bíráskodást. Így kellett ma már megítélnie, hogy Jared ehet-e még egy Reese’s Cupot ebéd előtt, Derek köteles-e „csak még tíz percet” legózni, vagy kiolvashatja végre a tegnapi újságot (a mai szóba sem jött) és szabad-e csak krumplit és ketchupot enni ebédre, vagy a borsó és a csirke igenis kötelező elem.

Szóval Stiles úgy döntött, ma már rengeteg döntést meghozott a férje és a fia ügyében, tehát csak akkor megy le a nappaliba, ha biztos lehet abban, hogy nem esnek neki érvek és sokatmondó szemöldökrándulások kavalkádjával.

– Papa… mi van, ha holnapra elolvad az egész?

– Egész hétre huszonöt fok alatti hőmérsékletet ígérnek, szóval ez a veszély nem fenyeget.

– De papa…

– Kimehetsz a kertbe.

– De egyedül nem olyan jó! Meg a kertben sem olyan jó! – Jared toppantott egyet.

Stiles úgy döntött, megkockáztathatja a nappaliba bevonulást.

– Apu! – Jared azonnal lecsapott rá a szó minden értelmében. Odarohant hozzá és átölelte a derekát, továbbá tájékoztatta arról a világraszóló igazságtalanságról, hogy Derek nem hajlandó kivinni őt az erdőbe hóembert építeni.

– És miért nem? – kérdezte Stiles, miközben felvette Jaredet. Nagy cula volt már így ötévesen, de Stiles évekkel ezelőtt rászokott, hogy ölelgesse, és élvezte, hogy Jared még hagyja magát.

– Gondolom, mert vizes. És hideg – szólt közbe Lianne.

Lianne és Derek vitái általában olyan kérdések körül forogtak, hogy nem túl rövid-e az a szoknya, amit Lianne felvett, hogy lehet ennyi a telefonszámlája, miért kell órákon át beszélnie a barátnőjével, ha az iskolában is találkoznak, miért nem lehet rábízni annyit sem, hogy vigyázzon kicsit az öccsére, és kell-e neki vízálló szempillaspirál. Stiles még kevésbé szeretett Derek és Lianne vitáiban bíráskodni, különösen, mert rendszeresen belekeveredett ő is.

– Ezek a te érveid, vagy az apádé? – kérdezte Stiles, és úgy kerülte meg a fotelben a lányát, hogy ránézhessen a telefonjára. Nem azért, hogy pontosan meglesse, mit csinál, csak nagy vonalakban képben legye. Lianne játszott.

– Elég jó érvek – jegyezte meg Derek.

– Hülye érvek! – rikkantott Jared Stiles karjából.

– Engem egy ilyenért már kórusban osztottatok volna ki – jegyezte meg Lianne.

– És mi lenne, ha mind elmennénk a farkas-rétre?

– Hideg…

– Hm, mit szólsz, nagyfiú? – Stiles letelepedett a kanapéra Derek mellé és az arcához dörgölőzött.

– Pfuj, most csókolózni fogtok? – Lianne eltakarta a szemét a tenyerével. Még Jared is felvisított, részben hogy utánozza a nővérét, részben csak úgy.

Stiles nem zavartatta magát. Az ajka végigkísértette Derek arcát, aztán tényleg csókolóztak. Dereknek kávé és Derek-íze volt. Finom, megunhatatlan.

– Na, kísérjetek el minket, lusta népség! – intett Stiles. Aztán Lianne-re mutatott: – A sínadrág kötelező.

– Jaj, az olyan ciki…

– Ciki! Ciki leszel! – ugrabugrált Jared. Stiles kiterelte az előszobába, hogy bő negyed óra alatt beletuszkolja a meleg ruhákba. Újabb húsz percet töltöttek el a kertben, ami alatt Lianne vélhetően felkent magára némi sminket, aztán Derek biztosan kétszer ráparancsolt, hogy öltözzön át, és a végén csak előkerültek mindketten talpig síruhában, indulásra készen.

Az erdő az utca végén kezdődött, úgyhogy gyalog mentek. Jared előrerohant, Lianne felváltva panaszkodott, hogy hideg van és hogy „elviselhetetlenül” fárasztó ennyit gyalogolni, és alig várja, hogy végre jogsija lehessen. Derek Stiles mellé szegődött, egymáshoz igazodott a léptük, kesztyű nélkül kulcsolódott össze a kezük. Derek érintése kellemesen meleg volt.

Lianne meg-megállt fotózni a hótól ezüstnek látszó fákat. Néha selfie-zett, néha csak a tájat fényképezte a telefonjával. Aztán az öccsét is lefotózta párszor. Aztán Jared valahogy elérte, hogy versenyezzenek a farkas-rétig. Ez igazából egy kis tisztás volt, ahová nyáron csillagokat ás teliholdat lesni jártak ki. Elég eldugott volt ahhoz, hogy most szinte érintetlen legyen itt a hó.

Szinte, mert mire Stiles és Derek odaért, Jared már körbenyargalta párszor a tisztást.

– Ne már, elrontod a képet… – morgolódott Lianne.

– Csináljunk hóangyalt! – vágta hanyatt magát Jared.

– Ez az, várj, boomeranggal tök jó lesz!

Stiles mélyen magába szívta a levegőt. Hűvös és hószagú volt, a távolabbi fenyvesek illata sajnos nem jutott el idáig. A hó úgy csillogott a napfényben, mint Edward Cullen Lianne kedvenc filmjében.

– Papa, felhúzol? – nyújtotta a kezét Jared, és Derek könnyedén felrántotta, anélkül, hogy megsérült volna a fiú lenyomatából készült angyal.

– Fú, ez ütős lett, mintha papa odahajítaná J-t a hóba – nevetett Lianne, és megmutatta a képet, amit boomerang-effekttel készített az Instagramra. – Feltehetem, apu?

Stiles elég komolyan ellenőrizte Lianne fiókjait a közösségi oldalakon. Persze nem a tartalmukat, hanem a védelmüket és azt, hogy csak olyan profilokat jelöljön vissza, akiket biztosan ismer személyesen. Most beleegyezőn intett, Lianne pedig villámgyorsan kezdett gépelni.

– Na, akkor lássuk azt a hóembert – kacsintott Stiles a fiára.

Úgyhogy nekiveselkedtek.

Jared havat szórt, mint a porcukrot, a hideg beszökött Stiles kesztyűje alá, nyalogatta a csuklóját. Lianne először tiltakozott, aztán úgy formázta kockásra a hóember hasát, mintha ez lenne az élete értelme.

– De a hóemberek ducik! – nyafogott Jared.

– A hóemberek talán, de az hópasi! – vágta rá Lianne. És selfie-zett a kockás hasú hópasival.

– Apu?

Lianne és Jared vitáiban aztán Stiles tényleg nem szeretett döntőbíró lenni.

– Szeretnéd te megcsinálni az arcát? – kérdezte a fiától, hogy elejét vegye a dolognak.

– Igen! – vidult fel Jared, amire Lianne nyilván tiltakozni kezdett, úgyhogy Stiles elkapta és megforgatta a hóban.

Néha szükség van atyai erőre, na.

Lianne sikított, röhögött és havat szórt Stiles arcába egyszerre.

– Én is! Én is! – rikkantott Jared és ott termett mellettük. Vagyis inkább rajtuk.

Stiles kipislogott a halom alól Derek felé, hátha csatlakozna, de a férje éppen azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a saját telefonján megörökítse őket.

– Pff… a szemembe ment a hó… – panaszkodott Lianne.

– A papa még teljesen száraz – jegyezte meg Stiles.

– Hogy micsoda?!

Mintha két torpedót indított volna útjára: a gyerekek megrohamozták Dereket. Valószínűleg esélyük sem lett volna, hogy ledöntsék, ha Derek nem hagyja magát, mindenesetre rövidesen a hóban feküdt és Jared rajta ült, Lianne meg havat fújt az arcába.

Derek nevetett.

Stiles levetette magát melléjük, mintha puha paplanba ugrana. Sóhajtott egyet.

– Ideje inni egy jó forrócsokit… – jegyezte meg.

– Várjatok! – Lianne felemelte a telefonját, a képernyőn látszott a négy kipirult arc, csapzott hajak, félrecsúszott sapkák, Lianne esetében egy kicsit elkenődött smink. A legszebb fénykép volt róluk, amit Stiles valaha is látott.

Felcihelődtek, és Lianne nagy örömére autón mentek el a kedvenc cukrászdájukig.

– Menők vagytok, már negyvenheten lájkolták a képet – dugta Lianne Derek orra elé a telefonját, miközben letelepedtek az egyik asztalhoz.

– Örülök…? – mondta Derek kérdő hangsúllyal.

– Örülhetsz is, ilyen gyorsan csak cuki kiskutyákra szoktak reagálni.

Derek felvonta a szemöldökét, Stiles pedig elnevette magát a láttán.

– Felérsz egy cuki kutyával – mormolta a fülébe.

– Négyen együtt érünk fel vele – javította ki Derek, és csókot lehelt a szájára. Aztán megcsókolta rendesen is. Hosszan, alaposan és izgatóan. Annak ellenére, hogy a gyerekek pfujoltak mellettük.

– Azért lehetne mellétek egy kutyánk is – jegyezte meg Lianne gyanúsan könnyed hangon.

És mivel Jared azonnal a nővére mellé állt a kérdésben, Stilest elfogta egy olyan érzés, hogy mindjárt egy új vitában kell döntőbírónak lennie. És hogy ahhoz szüksége lesz egy nagy adag forrócsokira.


End file.
